


eat you up

by kissyangel



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Body Image, Body Worship, Feeding Kink, Hand Feeding, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Stuffing, Yeonjun doesn't actually resist, feederism, just in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:46:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28994688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissyangel/pseuds/kissyangel
Summary: Soobin loves to watch Yeonjun eat. He also loves what eating does to his boyfriend's body.For #TABOOTXT
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Kudos: 44





	eat you up

When Soobin returns home, he finds Yeonjun already asleep on the couch with his sweater caught between his elbow and the cushion, exposing his soft round belly. He's in love with the way his boyfrend's tummy has started to spill over the edge of his pants and his soft folds, little rolls that form whenever he sits up or bends over. Even his tits have grown rounder and his nipples bigger, dark and soft and puffy little things. Soobin wants to take a bite out of them every time he sees Yeonjun shirtless.

Which, regretfully, is not as often as Soobin would like. He does feel guilty whenever he sees Yeonjun worrying over himself in the mirror, pinching his rolls and pouting at how "lumpy" he's gotten. He especially feels guilty when Yeonjun notices the first little red line forming on his hip and starts crying into Soobin's chest because all he can think about is how much he wants to see his hyung's creamy skin covered in dark, angry stretch marks.

And slowly, Soobin's wish comes true. Once the first stretch mark came, more and more followed until Yeonjun's tummy was covered in soft pink lines that faded over the weeks. Soobin finds himself stroking them at night, running his fingers over the lines and letting his nails catch on the marred skin. Yeonjun always protests at first, embarrassed by his new body, but Soobin just assures him with a kiss to his lips and a quiet, "You're beautiful no matter what, hyung."

And even though he hasn't admitted it out loud, Soobin feels hornier than he's ever felt in his life watching his boyfriend get softer and puffier everyday. Even now, he wants to spread Yeonjun out on the couch and watch the way his belly ripples as he slams into him over and over again.

But that will have to wait. It's not enough for Soobin to just be a witness to Yeonjun's weight gain, he needs to be an active participant. 

⿻

"You ordered pizza again" Yeonjun whines, rubbing his eyes sleepily as he sits up and looks at the array of boxes sitting on their coffee table.

"You said you were craving some last week, didn't you?" Soobin smiles innocently, sitting down beside his boyfriend and patting his thigh gently. "You've been doing so well on your diet, I thought you should have a day to treat yourself."

Yeonjun contemplates for a moment before nodding, leaning up to kiss Soobin's cheek. "You're so sweet, binnie, and you've been such a big help with my diet too. Thank you, bunny."

_ If only you knew, _ Soobin thinks, grinning nonetheless as he pulls Yeonjun in for a quick kiss. 

"Anything for you, Junii," Soobin hums before pulling away so he can open the three boxes on the coffee table. "I got you regular crust, deep dish, and those lava cakes you love," he tells the older boy happily, smirking to himself when he hears a slight gasp from beside him. Yeonjun has always been weak to resisting pizza.

"Which one do you want to eat first?"

"Deep dish."

Yeonjun feeds himself the first slice while Soobin puts the television on, managing to get sauce all over his chin and fingers. Soobin's cock twitches at the sight, aroused by how well his boyfriend eats and how much food he can fit into his mouth at once. 

"You're so messy, Junii," Soobin giggles, grabbing a napkin and cleaning his hyung's fingers that have gotten chubbier as well, his rings almost too tight. He then dabs away the sauce on Yeonjun's chin, pressing a kiss to his messy lips before cleaning those as well.

"I can't help it. So good," Yeonjun sighs contently.

"Here. Let me feed you." His tone is playful, but Soobin is in no way joking. He grabs another slice of the deep dish pizza before bringing it to Yeonjun's pouted lips, grinning at him.

"M'not a baby, binnie. I can feed myself," the older boy huffs, trying to take the slice from Soobin's big hands. 

"Yes you are, Junii. You're my baby," the younger hums, stealing another quick kiss before bringing the slice back to Yeonjun's lips.

His boyfriend giggles despite his earlier protests and takes a bit of the pizza, Soobin watching in fascination as his cheeks swell with food and grease dribbles out the corner of his mouth. He wants to lick it up, force it back into Yeonjun's mouth so that not a single calorie goes to waste. He keeps feeding Yeonjun with one hand holding the slice, the other settling on his clothed thigh. He can feel the cellulite through the fabric, fingers pressing into every dimple and crevice.

Soobin grows more feverish and hungry with every bite that Yeonjun takes until the only thing left is the sauce on his fingers. He brings them to Yeonjun's lips, smile erased from his face as he watches those puffy lips, glossy with grease, part and take in the two digits. His pink tongue darts out to lick them clean, the warm muscle prodding between them and even under his nails.

It's much too hot for Soobin to bear. He already feels like he's at his limit, but he decides it's not enough to satisfy him just yet. He wants Yeonjun so full and stuffed he can barely move, so swollen that he's sensitive to the touch. So he pulls his fingers out of Yeonjun's greedy mouth and grabs another slice.

They continue like that for another thirty minutes with Soobin already aching, desperate for some kind of friction after watching his boyfriend swollen down two halves of a pizza and both lava cakes. The older had started complaining about his swollen belly halfway through, whining about how full he felt. Yet, he accepted every bite that Soobin brought to his lips because he was desperate for the gentle praises whispered into his ear after every one.

"You're such a good boy, Junii. Finished everything I gave you," Soobin praises, the rest of the pizza forgotten on the table as he gently rubs Yeonjun's swollen tummy, groping and squeezing just to watch him squirm in discomfort.

"You must be so full. Can barely move, can you?"

Yeonjun mewls and shakes his head on Soobin's shoulder. "Hurts... ate too much," he mumbles weakly.

Soobin just coos at him, more condescending than anything, as he presses a large palm to Yeonjun's protruding belly. "Poor baby," he pouts, massaging the taut flesh delicately.

At first, Yeonjun tries to escape his touch. His stomach is cramping and he feels ready to throw up, but Soobin's fingers are like magic and soon enough he's melting into the boy's side, allowing his tummy to be fondled. He's embarrassed when he realizes he's growing hard, his cock weeping with precum from his boyfriend's minstrations.

"God... Soobin," he whimpers, rutting helplessly into the air, begging for touch.

"Shh, baby. I'll take care of you," the younger whispers into his ear, lips brushing against the warm flesh. Yeonjun shivers and ruts aimlessly again, like a pathetic puppy, desperate for any type of touch.

He flushes even deeper when Soobin grabs the hem of his sweater and bunches the fabric up under his chin, exposing his doughy rolls. His nipples are hard, puffy and swollen and twitching as Soobın's long fingers tease his sensitive aeroleas.

"S-Soobinnie," he gasps, arching his back so he can push his chest into Soobin's warm hands.

"You're so beautiful, Junii. I could just eat you up."


End file.
